LIGHT IN THE DARK
by Lightning Chrome
Summary: Setelah membunuh Itachi, kehidupan Sasuke berubah gelap dan tiada semangat hidup. Disisi lain Hinata yang berhasil selamat dari komanya, bertemu dengan arwah Uchiha Itachi dan keluarganya. Permohonan mereka sama, "Tolong selamatkan Sasuke!" Chapter 1 : Uchiha Ghost update! Canon! Mind ro rnr please? (Hiatus untuk sementara)


**A/n : Hello guys, kembali lagi dengan saya Lightning Chrome, sang Author gendeng alias 'gelandangan tengik ' yang hobi menulis fic CANON yang rada nyeleneh. Lagi… saya membuat fic berpairing Sasuhina CANON berjudul 'Light in The Dark'. Selain fic ini saya juga membuat fic Canon lainnya yakni, Darker Than Night, Avenger & The Heiress juga Ninja World Canon versi baru dan ada satu lagi yang bukan Canon yakni Forbidden Love.**

 **Untuk Light in The Dark sendiri, menceritakan kisah kehidupan Sasuke yang berubah gelap dan tiada semangat hidup setelah ia membunuh Itachi Uchiha, dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang berhasil selamat dan sadar, setelah penyerangan Pein di Konoha usai dan bertemu dengan arwah dari Uchiha Itachi berikut keluarga Sasuke yang lain yakni, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Mereka memohon satu hal yang sama :**

 **"Tolong, selamatkan Sasuke!"**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari fic berjudul 'haunted by uchiha' yang saya gabung dengan tema 'Cahaya dan Kegelapan' oleh karena itu khusus untuk fic ini mohon maaf apabila para reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan fic tersebut diatas. Saya menulisnya hanya untuk hiburan semata dan menambah koleksi fic Canon Sasuhina Indo. Jangan marah ya, please…**

 **Dan, inilah kisahnya, jangan lupa untuk membaca dan mendukungnya ya. And no flame please. I hope so much ^^.**

 **Summary :** Demi membunuh Itachi, Sasuke nekat melarikan diri dari Konoha dan bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Selama tiga tahun, ia pergi. Pemuda bersurai raven itu melatih tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih kuat. Bersama dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, ia memperkuat dirinya dengan jutsu baru yang lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Agar kelak tujuannya untuk membunuh kakaknya itu tercapai. Ia sendiri tidak peduli pada timnya dulu di Konoha baik Naruto maupun siapapun yang pernah dekat atau menjadi teman baginya, yang mati-matian mengejarnya.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Maupun apa yang terjadi kelak pada dirinya nanti karena bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Baginya asalkan bisa membunuh Itachi, itu sudah cukup. Ia akan menyerahkan segalanya, termasuk nyawanya sendiri. Apabila ia bisa membunuh kakaknya. Asalkan Itachi mati ditangannya, ia tidak akan keberatan apabila harus mati.

Dan tidak lagi bisa hidup.

Sampai tujuannya itu tercapai….

Sasuke akan tetap berada di _kegelapan._

.

.

Sekilas tentang Uchiha Sasuke,

.

.

 ** _Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,_**

 ** _Hal yang tak kusukai banyak…_**

 ** _Tapi yang kusukai, tak ada yang khusus._**

 ** _Lalu aku punya ambisi!_**

 ** _Kebangkitan klanku…_**

 ** _Dan_**

 ** _Membunuh seorang pria!_**

 _._

 _._

 _~Perkenalan Uchiha Sasuke pertama kali, di depan kelompok tujuh.~_

 _._

 _._

Setelah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha itulah, tiga tahun kemudian –setelah mantab akan kemampuannya, dan yakin kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan Itachi. Sasuke lalu membunuh Orochimaru dan kabur dari markas. Membentuk tim baru beranggotakan Suigetsu, Karin dan Jugo lalu menyebar untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Akatsuki dan Uchiha Itachi. Sampai mereka berhasil dan menemukan sosok Itachi. Saat itulah Itachi menemuinya dan menantangnya dalam sebuah duel maut.

Antara Kakak dan Adik.

Sekaligus penentu akhir dari garis keturunan Uchiha.

.

.

"Kau jadi lebih kuat, Sasuke."

.

.

Dan…

Itachi akhirnya mati.

Di tangan Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

 **~LIGHT IN THE DARK~**

 **NORMAL POV**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha-**

.

.

Akhirnya… tujuan hidupnya selama ini tercapai.

Setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya memendam dendam yang teramat sangat pada sosok anikinya. Kini ambisinya itu benar-benar terwujud.

Uchiha Itachi, sudah tewas ditangannya.

Sosok kakak yang selama ini dibencinya, sudah mati. Mati ditangan adik kandungnya sendiri –Uchiha Sasuke, yang akhirnya berhasil membalaskan dendamnya.

Tragedi pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha oleh Itachi itu akhirnya bisa dibalasnya. Alasan kenapa ia hidup selama ini. Alasan mengapa ia pergi dari Konoha dan menjadi ninja pelarian. Alasan kenapa ia ikut dengan Orochimaru. Alasan mengapa ia mengejar kekuatan. Semuanya hanya demi satu tujuan.

Membunuh kakaknya itu.

Sasuke menatap dingin pada sosok yang terbujur kaku dibawah kakinya itu.

Melihat akhir dari kehidupan Itachi.

Akhir dari seorang pengkhianat dan pembantai dari klan dan keluarganya sendiri.

Kini telah menjadi mayat.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya, peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana keduanya bertarung dan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Hingga batas maksimal.

Beberapa kali Sasuke sempat terdesak, namun berhasil diatasinya.

Ia berhasil membuktikan kalau ia kuat dan berada diatas Itachi.

Kalau kebencian dan dendamnya pada Itachi, jauh lebih kuat daripada kekuatan jenius dari kakaknya.

Bukti kalau Sasuke lebih hebat dari pria itu.

Sudut bibir itu naik. Sasuke menyeringai puas. Pada hasil kerjanya saat ini. Dibawah kakinya, Itachi-sang kakak terbujur kaku –tewas dengan luka menganga disekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, sosok yang selalu dipuja oleh kedua orang tuanya itu takluk –tak berdaya dihadapannya.

 _Maaf Sasuke, ini yang terakhir…_

Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri dalam diam.

Mendadak seringai itu lenyap dari bibirnya.

Entah mengapa, rasa puas hati dan bangga itu pupus bersama dengan turunnya titik air dari langit.

Halilintar yang bergemuruh menyatu dengan hujan yang turun kian derasnya, membasahi wajah dan pakaian dari seorang Uchiha. Sasuke menengadah keatas, membiarkan wajah apiknya basah oleh derasnya air mata dari langit.

"Mengapa?"

Seharusnya ia merasa senang, bukan.

Ia sudah menunaikan tujuan dan ambisinya.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan apapun?

Perasaan senang itu, rasa puas itu, rasa bangga itu, segalanya yang seharusnya ia dapat sebagai pemenang dari duel maut itu. Kenapa tidak bisa lagi ia rasakan?

Kenapa justru sekarang ia malah merasa menyesal? Apakah karena eskspresi Itachi barusan?

Ekspresi seorang kakak yang tersenyum pada adiknya, ataukah itu hanya suatu kepalsuan dan akting belaka yang selama ini ditunjukkan padanya?

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

"Kenapa Itachi, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Kenapa diakhir kau bersikap seperti kakakku?"

"Kemana sikapmu saat itu? Yang berusaha untuk membunuhku?"

Dan kenapa…. Itachi tidak mengambil matanya.

Justru malah menyentikkan telunjuknya kedahinya?

"Mengapa?"

Tanpa terasa, dari kelopak matanya, Sasuke mengalirkan air mata.

Namun cepat terhapus oleh air hujan.

Kesedihan kini menyita seluruh hati dan pikirannya bahkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Karena itu berarti hanya dia seorang yang tersisa di klannya.

"Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke batuk berdarah dan terjatuh.

Pandangannya terasa kabur.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Menyandarkan tangannya pada sebuah tembok. Ditembok itu terdapat simbol kipas Uchiha yang telah retak. Simbol dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap nanar pada bangunan tersebut. Air matanya yang mengalir telah terhapus oleh air hujan. Seluruh keluarganya telah tewas. Lenyap bersama dengan kepergian dari Itachi.

Saat ini Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki lagi tujuan untuk hidup. Semua telah tersapu oleh ombak bernama 'kematian'.

 _"Itachi…"_ bisiknya lirih. Untuk sesaat ia merasa melihat bayangan kakaknya yang dulu pernah tersenyum padanya. Dan senantiasa diajak bermain olehnya. Kenangan manis sebelum tragedi Uchiha itu terjadi.

Pandangannya berangsur-angsur memburam.

 _"Tou-san… Kaa-san…"_

Kali ini Sasuke melihat bayangan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

 _Sasuke!_

Entah kenapa ia merasa melihat bayangan dari orang-orang yang dicintainya semua tengah berdiri dan mengelilinginya. Sasuke terjatuh. Cakra miliknya telah habis sedari tadi. Demikian pula dengan stamina tubuhnya yang nyaris mendekati nol. Kini ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Semuanya telah pergi dari hidupnya. Sasuke tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi.

Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah kematian.

 _Sasuke ingin mati dan mengakhiri semua penderitaan hidupnya._

Ia pun ambruk disebelah Itachi.

Mata obsidian itu kehilangan cahayanya.

 _"Aku…"_

Kegelapan memakan dirinya lagi.

Ia ingin mati dan bertemu keluarganya.

Tanpa takut akan sendiri lagi.

.

.

 _"….Akan menyusul kalian."_

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Presented**

 **~LIGHT IN THE DARK~**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga_**

 **Original Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Status : CANON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-comfort**

 **Warning : Danger, Canon, Abal, Typo dlll**

 **Inspiration : Haunted By Uchiha**

 **Dedicated For Sasuhina Lover Indonesia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **(-)**

.

.

(~~~)

"Dimana aku?" tanya sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tidak anggota tubuhnya, tidak indera penglihatannya atau bahkan pendengarannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mencium bau apapun –tidak satupun. Semua terlihat begitu kosong dan gelap. Seakan-akan kegelapan itu menyatu kedalam dirinya. Membuatnya terhanyut dan semakin terperosok dalam kehampaan.

Namun ditengah perasaan aneh itu, ia merasakan sisi menakjubkan yang terjadi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan daripada sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga tidak merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya. Aneh sekali, bukankah tadi dia sedang bertarung? Bukankah ia seharusnya terluka? Tapi kenapa tidak ada darah sama sekali. Sosok itu mulai memperhatikan dirinya, kegelapan itu sedikit sirna berganti dengan cahaya yang berpendar. Disekitar tubuhnya, ia tidak menemukan luka apapun. Seluruh lukanya hilang, seakan tidak pernah ada. Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi apabila, ia masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba saja iris itu membelalak lebar. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Ia seharusnya terluka setelah pertarungannya dengan Pein barusan. Ia seharusnya ditempat itu, bersama Naruto dan yang lain. Bukan di tempat gelap seperti ini. Ia seharusnya bertarung bersama teman-temannya melawan Akatsuki. Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada ditempat seperti ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Gelisah sekaligus frustasi mendera tubuh dan pikirannya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia bisa sampai kemari? Pertanyaan itu terus menerus berkecambuk didalam batinnya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa terjawab. Sampai ingatannya yang lalu mengambil alih dan membuatnya teringat, pada peristiwa terakhir yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai ke tempat tersebut.

Pertarungan gadis itu dengan Pein, ketua dari Akatsuki.

 **Flash Back :**

 _Hinata berdiri diantara keduanya layaknya sebuah tameng. Diantara Naruto dan Pein. Menoleh kebelakang, dia pun menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia berdiri untuk melindunginya._

 _"A-aku tidak takut mati demi bisa melindungimu…" akunya tulus dan butuh keberanian yang teramat besar manakala ia menyampaikan kalimat berikutnya. Kalimat yang berisi curahan hati Hyuuga Hinata pada Naruto selama ini. Satu kalimat pendek namun penuh dengan arti dan kesungguhan. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum tipis. Mata lavendernya bersinar, memancarkan cahaya._

 _"Karena-Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Satu kalimat itu, membuat Uzumaki Naruto terkejut._

 _Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, gadis bersurai indigo itu sudah lebih dulu maju menyerang Pein._

 _._

 _._

 **~LIGHT IN THE DARK~**

 **Hinata POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya, aku mencintainya- Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang selama ini kukagumi dari jauh. Seorang anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat, yang meskipun begitu bodoh dan disebut orang gagal oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, namun tidak pernah menyerah barang sedetik pun. Ia yang selalu berumbar akan menjadi seorang Hokage, terlepas dari dirinya yang seorang 'Kyuubi' makhluk yang ditakuti oleh seluruh penduduk Konoha. Namun tetap maju kedepan demi cita-citanya yang dianggap mustahil bagi dirinya._

 _Seorang yang kehadirannya di dunia dianggap terkutuk bagi sebagian orang, namun merupakan seorang yang paling berharga untukku. Ia memberikanku semangat, dorongan dan motivasi, padaku yang disebut 'pewaris Hyuuga yang gagal ini' mengajarkan padaku bahwa kita bisa mengubah jalan hidup kita. Takdir kita. Asalkan kita berusaha dan terus berjuang. Meskipun berulang kali gagal, namun tetap bangkit. Meskipun jatuh berulang kali…. Meskipun harus kalah dan terus kalah. Meskipun harus diejek dan dicaci oleh semua orang…. Tapi tetap tegar dan tabah menghadapinya._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, setelah bertemu denganmu, aku memiliki semangat itu._

 _Keberanian itu… keberanian untuk menentukan jalan ninjaku sendiri. Meskipun kita hanya berbicara sebentar, namun…. Aku tahu, jauh didalam sana, kau begitu percaya dan yakin padaku. Kemampuan diriku yang lemah ini. Semenjak pertarungan dengan Neji kau memberikanku cahaya itu… Dorongan yang selama ini tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memberikannya untukku –kau dengan tulus memberikannya padaku._

 _Kau adalah cahaya untukku…_

 _Naruto-kun._

 _Kau adalah penyelamatku…_

 _Matahariku…._

 _Karena itu, untuk kali ini…._

 _Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi cahaya pelindung untukmu…_

 _._

 _._

 **NORMAL POV**

 _"Juho Soshiken!" teriak Hinata lantang, bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu, dari kedua belah tangannya muncul cakra besar kebiruan yang membentuk sosok layaknya dua singa besar. Aliran cakra besar berputar disekelilingnya. Inilah jurus terkuat yang dimilikinya. Hasil dari latihannya selama ini. Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri- batin Hinata. "Aku akan menolongmu kali ini, Naruto-kun."_

 _"Hinata…" bisik Naruto dengan mata tidak percaya._

 _Hinata melepaskan senyumnya, "Jangan khawatir."_

 _Gadis itu memacu larinya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyerang Pemimpin Akatsuki itu._

 _Meskipun mendapat gangguan dari seorang yang tidak diduganya, namun Pein tidak melonggarkan pertahanannya. Hanya dengan sekali gerak, ketua Akatsuki itu menahan jurus yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Sedikit terguncang karena pria berambut orange itu, berhasil menangkis jurus terkuatnya, tak lantas membuat Hinata menyerah. Kali ini dia semakin ganas mencoba menyerangnya dengan jurus jyuuken andalannya._

 _"Bodoh."_

 _Perlahan Pein menaikkan tangannya, dan mencengkram leher Hinata sebelum tubuhnya mendarat ditanah dengan kerasnya. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya._

 _"Shinra Tensei," ucap Pein tanpa sedikit pun emosi. Dari tangannya muncul semacam senjata hitam seperti tombak yang sangat tajam. Dengan jurusnya itu, ia menahan pergerakannya. Satu per satu ia menancapkannya pada kaki dan tangan gadis itu. "A-AHHhhhhh!" jeritan memilukan terdengar disekitar tempat itu._

 _"HINATA!" Naruto kian panik._

 _Pein mengeluarkan tombaknya yang terakhir. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin, tanpa adanya emosi maupun perasaan kasihan atau simpati pada sosok dibawahnya. Tangannya naik keatas, bersiap untuk serangan terakhir._

 _"Ti-tidak…." Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Pein membunuh Hinata. Ia harus menolongnya –tapi besi-besi itu menghalangi pergerakannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kami-sama! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? APA!_

 _Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kekuatannya masih sangat lemah. Musuh didepannya ini sangatlah kuat. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya –tapi masih belum bisa. "M-maafkan aku Naruto-kun." –batin Hinata menyesal._

 _Aku masih belum bisa menolongmu._

 _Sekali lagi maaf…_

 _"Matilah." Ujar Pein dingin._

 _Hinata menorehkan senyum terakhirnya untuk Naruto._

 _Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika._

 _"HINATA!"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _JLEBB!_**

 _Rasa sakit yang amat dahsyat menghujami seluruh tubuhnya. Satu tusukan dari Pein menancap perut gadis itu bersamaan dengan tumpahnya darah segar disekelilingnya._

 _"Na-naruto-kun…" panggilnya dengan nada teramat lirih. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat cakra pemuda itu yang membesar tiba-tiba dan berubah wujud menjadi Kyuubi ekor empat sebelum kegelapan menelan dirinya sepenuhnya.._

 **End Of Flash Back**

Itulah kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya, sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu, mengingat peristiwa itu. "Jadi, aku benar-benar sudah mati?" ujarnya kemudian. Tidak heran apabila ia berada ditempat ruang hampa itu. Jadi inikah yang disebut 'kematian itu?' Begitu gelap dan benar-benar menyeramkan. Ia hanya seorang diri tanpa siapapun disampingnya.

Hanya seorang diri.

Hinata merasakan air matanya meleleh dan turun dari kelopak matanya. Bahkan sampai akhir kematiannya pun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa membantu Naruto dan teman-temannya. Ia masih saja seperti Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang lemah.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa sekedar untuk menyerang Pein. Aku masih saja lemah. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna…" Ujarnya kemudian, air mata turun dari kelopaknya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolong siapapun…"

"AKU….."

Dalam keheningan yang panjang gadis itu menangis, menyesali kelemahannya sendiri. Sampai seseorang datang dan mengejutkannya. "Kau tidak lemah." Ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba. "Justru kau sangat kuat."

Hinata terkejut. Ia berhenti menangis. Pandangannya beralih menuju kearah suatu sudut.

Seorang pria muncul dari balik kegelapan.

"S-siapa…?"

Sosok itu kian mendekat dan berhenti beberapa meter didepan gadis itu.

" Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu bodoh atau pemberani. "

"Aku masih belum memutuskannya…" ujar pria itu lagi.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pria tampan itu menjawab.

"Uchiha..."

 _"Itachi."_

.

.

 **~LIGHT IN THE DARK~**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1 : Uchiha Ghost**

.

.

Hinata merasakan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya adalah mimpi belaka. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu membuka matanya dan merasakan keributan disekitarnya dan bunyi 'biip' yang keras terdengar di telinganya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu akhirnya tersadar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan rasa letih yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Seolah ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Iris berwarna lavender itu membuka seutuhnya akhirnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang dicat putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat. Persis menyerupai ruangan ICU. Di rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan selang infus yang terpasang di pembuluh darahnya. Dan berbagai kertas ninja beserta segel binatang yang terukir diatasnya. Hinata menahan nafas sejenak. "N-neji-nii.." bisiknya dengan susah payah. Ia melihat sosok pria yang tertidur di kursi sebelahnya mulai bereaksi. Hinata menaikkan suaranya lebih keras. "Neji-nii.."

Kali ini pria itu membuka matanya. Pemilik mata bening itu akhirnya terbangun. Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah rasa terkejut yang amat sangat ketika melihat gadis Hyuuga itu yang telah sadar dan memberikan senyuman untuknya. "Hi-hinata-sama." Neji tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Ia lantas memburu dan memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Hinata sedikit syok melihatnya. Namun segera hilang manakala ia mendengar kalimat dari sepupunya itu. "Syukurlah Hinata-sama. Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Aku dan Hiashi-sama, sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Yukatta kau sudah sadar-"

"Yukatta.." isak Neji disela-sela pelukannya.

Hinata duduk dalam diam. Ia tertegun mendengarnya. Entah kenapa air matanya keluar. Dulu, sepupunya itu sangat membencinya. Ia tidak akan lupa hari itu –dimana pamannya Hizashi meninggal sebagai ganti dari ayahnya. Semenjak itu Neji berubah. Jika dulu ia sangat perhatian dan peduli pada gadis indigo itu, namun semenjak tragedi itu terjadi, Neji tidak lagi bersikap baik padanya. Ia menjauh dan dendam pada Hinata berikut keluarganya. Ia tinggal seorang diri. Dan ujian chunin, menjadi kesempatan bagi Neji untuk melampiakan kebencian dan sakit hatinya pada Hinata yang dinilai telah merenggut ayahnya yang dicintainya. Pemuda bunke itu berniat membunuhnya di ujian.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikiranya selama ini. Benar-benar terjadi.

Hinata menurunkan pandangannya. Kini ia merasakan pelukan yang hangat dari sepupunya itu. Bukti kalau pemuda itu tidak lagi membencinya. Dan kembali menyayanginya. "Dia benar…" ujar Hinata dalam hati. "Aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Tak peduli seberapapun lemahnya aku dan bagaimana diriku ini…"

"Hinata-sama.."

Neji mengendurkan pelukannya. Menatap gadis itu heran. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hinata membiarkan jari jemari Neji bergerak dan menghapus air mata di pipinya. Gadis itu menangis haru. Kali ini ia yang memeluk Neji –pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu. "Hinata-sama?"

"Gomen…"

"Maaf karena telah membuatku kehilangan ayahmu."

"Maaf karena membiarkanmu sendiri diklan kita."

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi saudara yang baik untukmu."

"Maaf atas semuanya."

Neji terdiam membisu, tangannya naik dan mengelus puncak rambut gadis itu. "Aku juga minta maaf."

"Maaf karena telah membencimu."

"Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Maaf karena aku pernah berusaha untuk membunuhmu."

"Maaf atas sikapku selama ini, Hinata-sama."

Mereka mengeratkan pelukannya. Tali-tali kebencian itu akhirnya terputus. Berganti dengan tali yang kuat bernama kasih sayang dan persaudaraan dari keduanya. Meskipun tidak berhubungan darah secara langsung, namun. Ikatan keduanya sangatlah kuat. Seperti kakak dan adik kandung sedarah.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii.." ujar gadis itu tanpa gagap. "Arigatou."

Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa telah mendapatkan cahaya.

Cahaya yang berada diujung kegelapan.

 **0-0-0**

"Ko-koma?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Pemuda dari bunke Hyuuga itu mengangguk. "Benar, Hinata-sama. Kau koma –tidak sadarkan diri selama lebih dari dua bulan. Semenjak peristiwa penyerangan Pein di Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau terluka parah dan belum juga sadar." Terang pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Kami hampir mengira kau tidak akan bertahan."

Hinata terperangah, ia tidak menyangka sudah selama itu dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia merasa seolah tengah bermimpi, ia berada ditempat gelap dan terus berkelana didalamnya. "Be-begitu."

"Ya, tapi syukurlah, akhirnya kau sudah sadar. Kau benar-benar membuat kami cemas, Hinata-sama."

Wajah gadis itu merona. Ia menunduk. "K-kami?" tanyanya.

Neji tersenyum. "Ya, aku, Hiashi-sama. Teman-temanmu… juga Naruto."

"Na-naruto-kun?" Mendadak wajahnya terangkat naik. Ia tampak sumringah. "Na-naruto-kun juga mencemaskanku?"

"Ya, meskipun tidak setiap hari. Tapi selagi ada waktu ia mengunjungimu disini."

"Begitu." Hinata blushing mendengarnya. Meskipun tidak pernah mendengar langsung dari mulut gadis itu, Neji tahu kalau diam-diam gadis itu memendam perasaan pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya, Hinata-sama? Kurasa Kiba dan Shino juga ada bersamanya."

"Kiba dan Shino-kun?"

"Hnn. Semenjak Naruto berhasil membawa Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha, semua menyambutnya sebagai pahlawan. Terlebih lagi Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pein. Semua mengelu-elukannya sebagai calon Hokage yang baru."

"Me-mengalahkan Pein?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Benar Hinata-sama. Pein sudah dikalahkan." Tandas Neji kemudian.

"Akatsuki sudah tamat."

 **0-0-0**

Hinata diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan. Tampak wajah sumringah dari semuanya. Menurut cerita dari Neji, Setelah Naruto memperoleh Sage Mode-nya dan mengalahkan Pein. Pemuda pirang itu menuntaskan misinya bertemu dengan Nagato dan membawa Sasuke yang sekarat kembali ke desanya untuk diobati. Pemuda kyuubi itu, pergi lagi untuk menghadapi anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa dan menghabisinya.

Semua penduduk Konoha berikut teman-temannya yang mendengar kepulangan dari 'Pahlawan' mereka. Bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan menyambut kedatangan sang Hokage masa depan. Tampak dari kejauhan sesosok bayangan datang. Pemuda pirang dengan jubah yang mirip dengan Hokage Keempat. Berdiri diatas katak raksasa. Salah satu anak katak dari Gamabunta, yakni Gamakichi. "Dia sudah datang!" teriak salah satu penduduk. Hinata turut melihat dengan antusias. "Naruto-kun." Wajahnya kian memerah.

Naruto melompat dan disambut dengan euphoria yang meriah dari para penduduk. Ditengah suasana itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang maju menerobos kerumunan dan menghambur kearah Naruto. Senyum Hinata mendadak lenyap. Dihadapannya, ia melihat Sakura tengah memeluk Naruto.

"Bodoh!" seru gadis pink itu. "Selalu bertindak ceroboh."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

DEG

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi,"

"Naruto…."

DEG

Tubuh Hinata seolah membatu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak dan tidak bisa bernafas. Ia menatap kedua orang itu lagi. Naruto dan Sakura, mereka berdua telah bersama menjadi satu tim di kelompok tujuh. Dulu, ia pernah mendengar kabar kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke, pemuda bermata seram yang juga satu kelompok dengan mereka. Namun semenjak kepergian pemuda Uchiha itu, seolah gadis bermarga Haruno itu menemukan tambatan hatinya keseseorang yang lain. Yakni pada….

Naruto.

Anggota terakhir dari tim tujuh.

Untuk sesaat waktu seolah terhenti. Kehebohan akan datangnya sang pahlawan tidak mampu mencairkan suasana dalam hatinya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak kuat berlama-lama ditempat itu dan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Oi, Neji!" teriak Kiba dari balik kerumunan. Bersama dengannya ikut juga Akamaru dan juga Shino. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau menjaga Hinata dirumah sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Neji menggeleng. "Itu tidak perlu. Karena Hinata-sama, sudah sadar."

"SADAR?" tanya Kiba antusias. Senyumnya melebar. "Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia ada disebelah-" Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan, ia mendapati gadis itu tidak ada di tempatnya. "Hinata-sama?" Mata beningnya membelalak mendapati gadis itu yang telah menghilang.

 **0-0-0**

Hinata melenggangkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan warga. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah kearah padang hijau. Untuk sejenak ia terhenti. Gadis itu menengadah, tanpa terasa air mata kembali membanjiri pipi dan wajahnya. Ketika ia melihat kearah matahari.

"Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan?" Hinata menghapus air matanya yang keluar tiba-tiba. Seharusnya ia senang atas keberhasilan Naruto. Pemuda itu selangkah lagi meraih impiannya menjadi seorang Hokage. Ia menyelamatkan desa dan dielu-elukan para penduduk. Semua bersuka cita karenanya. Dan dirinya pun meskipun sedikit setidaknya ... ia bisa membantu Naruto. Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namun perlahan, bayangan keduanya yang berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan kembali hadir di benaknya. Tangis Hinata meledak. Kenapa? Padahal ia sudah melakukan sebisa mungkin. Semua berhasil dengan baik.. tapi kenapa dia merasa sedih dan kecewa. Melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Seperti ada jarak yang lebar diantara keduanya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipatahkan meskipun dengan pengorbanan sekalipun. Itu adalah… rasa cinta yang terselubung.

"Kenapa setiap kali aku menjumpaimu. Aku selalu melihatmu menangis?" ungkap pria itu tidak habis pikir.

Hinata sontak berbalik. Wajahnya terkejut melihat kehadiran seorang pria yang ada dalam mimpinya itu secara tiba-tiba. "K-kau?!" tunjuknya ragu-ragu.

Pria itu diam tidak menjawab, wajahnya datar dengan kulit yang sangat pucat dan stoic. Untuk sesaat Hinata merasa terpaku. Seolah ia tidak asing. Dari dekat, ia melihat pria itu mirip dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya saja pria itu memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang dan garis dibawah matanya. Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terlebih dulu memotong. "Aku, Uchiha Itachi. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Jelasnya datar. "Kali ini pertemuan kita yang kedua."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pertemuan kedua? Memang sebelumnya ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu tapi bukannya itu hanya dalam mimpi? "M-maaf tapi aku tidak pernah merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada aku cuma pernah melihatmu di-"

"Itu bukan mimpi-" potong Itachi cepat.

"A-ano.."

"Itu juga bukan halusinasi."

Hinata kaget. Mendengar pemaparan dari pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kita memang murni bertemu di alam roh."

"Persimpangan antara dunia orang yang masih hidup dengan manusia yang sudah mati."

"Kita bertemu pada saat kau tengah koma."

"Saat itu jiwamu mengembara, aku menemuimu dan bicara denganmu."

"Sampai jiwamu kembali dan kau tersadar dari komamu…"

"Itu kenyataan…"

Hinata terdiam membisu. Ia pun meneguk ludah. Dalam hati ia masih tampak tidak mempercayainya. Namun mendengar pemaparan jelas dari pria itu, Hinata tahu kalau pria tersebut tidak berbohong. Kalau mereka memang bertemu pada saat Hinata sedang dalam keadaan koma –tidak sadar.

Hinata meneguk ludah. "J-jadi itu benar-benar nyata? Dan bukan mimpi?"

"Hnn." Pria tersebut mengangguk.

"L-lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Kenapa kau memiliki marga seperti Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Dan kenapa kau menghampiriku?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat pria tersebut terdiam. Hinata menunggu jawaban pria itu, dalam hati ia begitu penasaran pada sosok tersebut. Itachi membuka mulutnya, dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" katanya. "Dia adalah adikku."

"A-adik?" Iris lavender itu membulat tiba-tiba.

"T-tapi bukankah dia satu-satunya yang selamat di klan Uchiha?"

"Benar, dia satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga kami."

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau memiliki nama yang sama seperti dia?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Hinata tidak mengerti, setahunya seluruh keluarga dan klan Sasuke sudah terbunuh. Yang terakhir tersisa cuma dirinya, tidak ada yang lain. Lalu kenapa sekarang orang itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku sebagai kakaknya? Bukankah kakak Sasuke sudah terbunuh oleh pemuda itu sendiri? Karena itulah Sasuke bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Melihat kebingungan dari diri gadis bersurai indigo itu, pria itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau masih belum sadar juga?" ejeknya. Hinata menatap heran pria itu.

"Aku sudah mati."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Untuk sesaat ia merasa pria itu sedang melucu. "A-apa..?"

"Aku bukan lagi orang yang masih hidup." Kata Itachi jujur. "Apa kau dari tadi tidak sadar kalau kakiku tidak menyentuh tanah?"

Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Perlahan dengan sangat lambat –ia menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah, kemudian tubuh hingga kaki pria itu. Dan benar… ia tidak melihat kaki pria itu menyentuh tanah. Justru malah sebaliknya, ia melihat tubuh pria itu yang melayang di udara.

"Oh, Kami-sama…"

Ini betul-betul nyata?

Bukanlah genjutsu atau jurus ilusi?

Pria itu adalah hantu?

Hinata baru saja bicara dengan hantu?

SIINGG

Gadis Hyuuga itu membatu. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dalam hatinya ia tidak ingin mempercayai kalau pria yang ada didepannya adalah hantu. Masih tidak terima pada apa yang dilihatnya dan mengira itu genjutsu. Ia menggerakkan jurus penghilang genjutsu. "KAI!" bisiknya sambil gemetaran.

Namun tak ada perubahan. Pria tersebut masih ada didepannya. Dan ia masih melayang di udara.

Jadi itu benar.

Itachi adalah _hantu_.

Nyali gadis itu mendadak ciut. Ia paling takut hal-hal berbau mistis.

Itu jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan bertempur melawan Pein dan gerombolannya.

Keringat mengucur deras dari wajah dan tubuhnya.

Hinata semakin ketakutan.

Pria tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "Ini bukan genjutsu. Aku benar-benar sudah meninggal. Tapi kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Dan alasan kenapa aku bisa bicara denganmu karena aku ingin kau menolong-"

Belum sempat pria Uchiha itu melanjutkan, gadis itu terlebih dulu roboh ketanah.

Itachi Uchiha mengerutkan keningnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu…

Dia pingsan.

 **0-0-0**

TOK-TOK-TOK! Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu ruang Hokage. "Masuk!" dengan satu seruan dari sang empunya, sosok tersebut masuk. "Hokage-sama." Ujarnya kemudian sambil membungkuk. Wanita Senju yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Sannin legendaris Konoha dan kini menjabat sebagai Hokage Kelima dari Konoha itu, tersenyum datar. Membalas sapaan dari salah satu mantan Anbu terbaiknya. Yamato.

"Ada apa Yamato?" tanyanya serius. Pria yang diketahui sebagai ketua kelompok tujuh yang baru itu memberikan laporannya. "Uzumaki Naruto, dia akhirnya sudah kembali ke desa." Ujarnya senang.

"Benarkah itu?" Mendadak senyum datar sang Hokage mengembang.

"Benar, Tsunade-sama. Hari ini sepulangnya dari misi, para penduduk langsung menyambutnya di gerbang. Hampir semua penduduk datang kesana. Sepertinya, cita-cita Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Hokage akan segera terwujud. Penduduk sudah mengakui dan tidak keberatan atasnya."

"Ya, bocah itu memang memiliki kekuatan misterius." Tsunade mau tidak mau mengakui. "Semangat, tekad dan kemauannya itulah yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Meskipun memiliki 'kyuubi' di tubuhnya tak lantas membuatnya putus asa. Justru karena itulah, ia semakin berkembang dan menjadi kuat seperti sekarang." Wanita itu tersenyum. Karena alasan itulah ia mempercayakan kalungnya dipakai oleh Naruto. Karena dia adalah harapan dan penerus tekad dari Nawaki dan juga Dan, dua orang yang paling Tsunade cintai.

"Benar, Tsunade-sama." Yamato mengakui. "Dia adalah penerus dari semua Hokage yang pernah ada."

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar gadis dari Hyuuga itu –Hyuuga Hinata. Apa dia masih belum sadar?"

Satu pertanyaan itu lantas, membuat Yamato teringat. "Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa. Nona Souke itu sudah sadar. Dari perawat yang menjaga kudengar, ia bersama dengan Neji Hyuuga pergi sebentar untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu." Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia sungguh bersyukur. "Syukurlah, dia selamat. Naruto pasti akan sedih apabila gadis itu mati karena menolongnya."

Yamato mengangguk. "Benar, Tsunade-sama. Meskipun lemah, tapi gadis itu rela berkorban untuk Naruto. Benar-benar seorang ksatria. Tidak banyak gadis yang pemberani seperti dirinya."

"Ya, dengan begini dua masalah telah terselesaikan. Akatsuki dan gadis Hyuuga itu. Cuma tinggal satu masalah lagi yang tersisa-"

Yamato menaikkan alisnya. "Masalah apa itu?"

Sebelum keduanya sempat bereaksi, terdengar bunyi debaman yang keras dari arah pintu kantor Hokage. Seseorang datang dan mendobrak pintu. Jika Yamato kaget, lain halnya dengan Tsunade, wanita pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ada orang yang datang dalam tiga minggu terakhir dengan cara seperti itu. Sesosok pria berkaca mata hitam dengan penutup kepala, muncul dengan dengan luka memar diseluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Dari hidungnya mengucur darah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" panggilnya langsung berlutut dan memohon-mohon. "Kumohon nona Hokage, jangan berikan aku misi seperti ini. AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SANGGUP!" pintanya sambil mengucurkan air mata. "AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN BOCAH UCHIHA ITU! Kumohon, cari saja orang lain! AKU sudah tidak sanggup lagi merawat apalagi mengajarinya!"

"Tenang, Ebiki." Tsunade mencoba menyabarinya. "Jelaskan dulu padaku, apa yang terjadi."

Masih dengan wajah kalut dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Dia pun bercerita. "DIA MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU! Si SASUKE UCHIHA ITU!" teriak Ebiki dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya peluh bercucuran dengan keringat dan luka.

"Bayangkan, masa ketika aku baru masuk –dia- sudah menghajarku dan menusukku dengan pedang kusanaginya?! Tidak hanya itu, berkali-kali ia menyerangku dari berbagai arah dengan nafsu membunuh! Kalau saja Tsunade-sama tidak menyegel kekuatan mata sharingannya, entah apa jadinya aku… Mungkin saja aku benar-benar sudah mati dan tinggal nama saja!" keluh Ebiki panjang lebar. "Pokoknya aku sudah tidak mau lagi bertemu apalagi merawat bocah itu! Biarkan saja dia begitu! Aku sudah tidak peduli!"

Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya. "Kau ini Ebiki, masa melawan anak seperti itu, kau sudah menyerah? Bukankah dulu kau pernah mengajari Naruto dan juga Konohamaru? Juga para kandidat calon Hokage yang lain?"

"Mereka itu berbeda. Mereka itu tidak sadis dan brutal seperti Uchiha terakhir itu!" Ebiki mencoba membela diri. "Setidaknya mereka tidak bertarung dengan niat untuk membunuhku."

Tsunade menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Pria itu lekas berdiri dan pamit. Niatnya cuma satu, ia ingin membatalkan misi itu dan memilih untuk menyerah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku harap Tsunade-sama mengerti keputusanku. Aku tidak bisa lagi bertindak lebih jauh untuk masalah ini. Biar orang lain saja yang menghadapi Uchiha itu. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi." Masih dengan tubuh memar dan terbalut perban disana-sini, pria itu membungkuk dan pamit. "Aku permisi dulu." Ujarnya sambil melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan Ebiki telah menghilang, pandangan Yamato berpindah kembali pada Hokage-nya. "Jadi bagaimana ini, Tsunade-sama? Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya dalam tiga minggu terakhir, Sasuke Uchiha menendang keluar orang-orang yang masuk kerumahnya. Dan Ebiki –dia adalah orang kedua puluh satu yang dihajarnya pada hari ini. Apa kita masih memiliki peluang untuk mengubahnya?"

Tsunade mengertakkan giginya, ia semakin geram. Bocah Uchiha itu- apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia benar-benar ingin mati? Setelah Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya yang sekarat itu dan membawanya ke Konoha? Dan mengobati lukanya? –Tsunade tidak habis pikir. Apa benar, ia harus menghentikan misi itu dan membiarkan Sasuke Uchiha terkurung sendirian dirumahnya? Dan menunggu mati? Meskipun, tidak terlalu mengenalnya, namun Tsunade Senju merasa tidak tega membiarkan pemuda raven itu dalam kondisi seperti itu. Selain karena Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat Naruto juga karena pemuda itu adalah salah satu ninja Konoha yang sangat disayanginya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, wanita berdada besar itu memutuskan. "Baiklah, Yamato. Lekas panggil Naruto dan temui dia. Ceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Dia harus tahu apa saja yang dilakukan ' _sahabatnya_ ' itu selama dia tidak ada di desa."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

Setidaknya, hanya kepada Naruto-lah. Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk bicara.

 **0-0-0**

Hinata akhirnya terbangun. Untuk sesaat ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing. Ruangan yang mirip dengan kamarnya sewaktu masih tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tuntutnya lemah. Seorang pria bermata bening yang diketahui bernama Neji lekas menghampirinya. "Hinata-sama. Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya tidak kalah khawatir. "Ne-neji-nii?" Hinata memandang sepupunya heran. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kau darimana? Aku, Kiba dan Shino mati-matian mencarimu. Begitu kutemukan kau sudah dalam keadaan pingsan." Terang sepupunya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau pingsan?"

Hinata tak lekas menjawab. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat peristiwa terakhir yang dialaminya. Sampai wajahnya berkeringat, mengingat insiden itu. Dia bertemu dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai hantu.

"I-itu tadi ka-karena a-aku ber-bertemu dengan h-ha-hantu, Neji-nii." Hinata mulai gelagapan. Neji memiringkan alisnya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sepupunya itu. "Hantu?" Tanyanya aneh.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "I-iya t-tadi a-aku me-melihat seorang pri-a yang me-layang di-udara. T-terus kakinya.." Hinata mulai memperagakan sosok pria yang ditemuinya dan disambut dengan gelengan berkali-kali dari Neji. Pria itu berdecak. "Sepertinya, kau masih belum benar-benar pulih, Hinata-sama." Lanjut Neji kemudian.

"M-maksudnya, Neji-nii?"

"Sepertinya, karena pengaruh komamu. Kau jadi berhalusinasi." Ungkap Neji menjelaskan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak percaya pada hantu. Itu hal paling tidak logis yang pernah didengarnya. "Sepertinya besok, aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke Tsunade dan mendengar pendapat darinya." Neji menepuk kepala dari sepupu tersayangnya itu. "Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Jangan khawatir besok aku akan mengantarmu ke nona Tsunade."

"T-tapi Neji-nii-"

"Ssst, tidurlah." Neji menaikkan selimut hingga menutup bagian atas tubuh gadis itu. Dan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku ada misi kelompok dengan Lee dan Tenten. Selamat tidur, _hime…"_ Dan kamar itu kembali sepi setelah kepergian dari Neji.

Hinata menaikkan bibirnya sedikit keatas, wajahnya tampak merona. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, sepupunya kembali bersikap lembut padanya. Dan itu membuat dada Hinata terasa hangat. Ia merasakan Neji yang dulu telah kembali. Kebencian pemuda itu padanya kini telah pudar. Terima kasih atas pertolongan dari Naruto. " _Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata tersenyum sendu. "Benar, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi." Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Tampak kamar itu yang gelap dan sunyi hanya berisi beberapa perabotan. Gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya dan beralih pada jendela yang terbuka. Namun, saat gadis itu hendak menutup jendela, ia dikejutkan ketika melihat penampakan dari seseorang.

Gadis itu menjerit tertahan. Ia mundur seketika hingga menabrak dinding. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Dari jendela itu muncul penampakan dari sesosok pria tinggi dengan mata oniks tajam. Wajah dan kulitnya sedemikian pucat persis menyerupai Itachi yang pernah dilihatnya namun dengan versi yang lebih tua. Sosok itu melihatnya dan mendekatinya. Ia menembus jendela, dan membuat Hinata syok. Tidak lupa dengan aura mengerikan darinya, ia menatap gadis itu tajam dengan mata melotot. Hinata semakin membatu, ia merasa pasokan udara diparu-parunya kian menipis. Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Tidak mau gadis itu pingsan lagi, sosok kedua tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadang sosok pria pertama itu.

"Tunggu, Fugaku! Jangan dekati dia!" teriak seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tembok.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut gelap panjang dan sangat cantik, untuk sesaat Hinata merasa tidak asing. Namun, perasaannya itu lenyap begitu ia melihat wajah pucat itu dan tubuh tanpa kaki. Hinata merasa syok untuk kedua kalinya. Irisnya membulat kian lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mikoto!" protes Fugaku. "Dia satu-satunya harapan kita untuk Sasuke."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat, kalau dia sudah gemetaran seperti itu? Dia ketakutan! Kau tidak ingat, kita sudah meninggal. Dan kita sudah menjadi hantu." Mikoto mencoba menjelaskan. "Ingat, kita adalah hantu."

Fugaku mendecih kesal, namun mau tidak mau ia menyetujui istrinya. Kalau sosok mereka saat ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya ketika masih hidup. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum pandangan kedua orang yang mengaku hantu itu beralih ke satu-satunya manusia yang masih hidup di kamar itu. Hyuuga Hinata meneguk ludah, merasa ngeri dan takut pada saat yang bersamaan. Pandangannya kian horror menatap dua hantu itu yang ada dikamarnya. Kami-sama, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Tadi siang ia bertemu hantu yang mengaku bernama Itachi, itu saja ia sudah takut setengah mati. Dan sekarang ia bertemu dengan dua hantu lain yang ada dikamarnya. Entah halusinasi atau kenyataan Hinata tidak tahu, tapi satu yang jelas ada di otaknya, gadis itu meyakini kalau dirinya benar-benar telah gila!

"K-kalian…" Hinata mengacungkan jemarinya kedua sosok itu. Tampak Fugaku yang merasa tersinggung karena todongan yang menurutnya tidak sopan, namun melihat Mikoto yang menyela dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pasrah dan mencoba mengerti situasinya. Kalau gadis itu benar-benar ngeri dan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kalau ia bisa melihat dirinya dan Mikoto yang telah meninggal dunia.

Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ha-hantu?" tanyanya, berusaha mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Mikoto tersenyum. "Itu benar, kami hantu…" Wajah Hinata kian pucat. Mikoto langsung menyela. "Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu takut pada kami, kok. Aku dan Fugaku tidak akan mengigit apalagi melukaimu. Kami datang dengan damai." Mikoto mencoba mengantisipasi ketakutan gadis itu. "Ya, kami tidak akan melukaimu." Ulangnya lagi. "Karena itu kumohon jangan pingsan."

Hinata tak bisa berkata-kata. Jujur, ia masih takut pada keduanya. Beruntung kedua hantu itu menjaga jarak dengannya, jika tidak sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan roboh lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, "S-siapa ka-kalian?" Hinata mati-matian mencoba untuk bersuara.

"Namaku Mikoto Uchiha." Ujar wanita itu. "Dan dia…" Mikoto menunjuk pria disebelahnya. "Dia adalah suamiku. Fugaku Uchiha. Kami berdua adalah orang tua dari Sasuke Uchiha, teman satu akademimu dulu."

Hinata terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat otaknya bekerja untuk memproses kalimat demi kalimat. Orang tua dari Sasuke? Berarti benar, kalau mereka telah mati. Dan lagi…kenapa kedua hantu itu tidak pergi ke nirwana dan malah menghampiri dirinya? Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi? Dan kenapa Hinata bisa melihat sosok mereka berdua? Kenapa?

Melihat kebingungan dalam diri gadis itu dan masih menyisakan ketakutan, Mikoto mencoba untuk lebih sabar dan memberitahu secara perlahan-lahan. "Hinata- _chan_." Panggilnya membuat gadis itu menatap mereka kembali, meski dengan tatapan yang masih ngeri. "Apa benar kau sudah bertemu dengan arwah Itachi? Kakak dari Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto mencoba memastikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk meski dengan takut-takut. "I-iya." Jawabnya pelan mirip seperti bisikan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu, alasan kenapa Itachi dan kami menghampirimu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah berpikir.

Mikoto menoleh kearah suaminya. Pandangan keduanya mendadak sendu. Wanita itu kembali menatap sosok indigo. "Kami datang menemuimu dengan satu harapan.."

"Ha-harapan?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ya," wanita itu lenyap dan tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Hinata terlonjak kaget namun ketakutannya sirna begitu mendengar permohonan dari wanita Uchiha itu.

"Kumohon, Hinata-chan. Kumohon." Ujar Mikoto berulang kali. Air mata menetes dari kelopaknya.

Hinata sontak membatu.

"Kumohon, tolong selamatkan Sasuke!"

"Tolong selamatkan Sasuke, dari dalam kegelapan!"

 **0-0-0**

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Kusanagi masih terhunus dan keluar dari sarungnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu sosok ninja bernama Ebiki datang dan masuk tanpa ijin kerumahnya. Seperti orang-orang lain yang diutus Hokage kepadanya, Sasuke menendang mereka keluar dari sana tanpa berpikir panjang. Bukan hanya menendang, ia juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghajar dan menakut-nakuti lawannya. Meskipun sharingannya tidak bisa diaktifkan namun kekuatan seorang Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Nafsu membunuh yang keluar dari dirinya, sanggup membuat mereka para ninja elit dan jounin yang datang, babak belur dan cedera parah.

Akibatnya, tidak seorangpun yang sudi datang dan kembali untuk menemuinya lagi.

"Bodoh!" umpat pemuda itu pelan.

Pandangannya kian turun. Wajahnya kian tirus dari hari kehari. Badannya kian lemah dan semakin kurus. Mata tajam itu tidak lagi bercahaya. Inilah akibatnya apabila mereka memilih untuk mengejar dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha, saat dimana Sasuke sudah pasrah untuk mati dan tidak ingin hidup lagi. Mereka malah membawanya ke desa dan mengobatinya. Sekarang rasakan, mereka datang dan Sasuke menendang dan menghajar mereka keluar satu persatu.

Terdengar bunyi klontangan yang cukup keras dari arah belakang. Sesosok makhluk pengerat muncul dan kemudian bersembunyi setelah melihat ada manusia penghuni disana. Jika biasanya manusia biasa akan jijik dan berusaha mengejar dan menangkap tikus itu untuk dia bunuh, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak diam saja. Tidak peduli pada kehadiran makhluk penyebar virus itu. Dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia tidak peduli, apabila tikus itu kembali dan mencuri makanannya atau kembali datang dengan membawa gerombolannya.

Sasuke juga tidak peduli pada rumah dan kamarnya yang kotor diselimuti debu mikroskopik karena ditinggal pergi selama bertahun-tahun. Juga tidak peduli pada sarang laba-laba yang bergantung hampir disekita dinding dan atap serta perabotan miliknya.

Semangat untuk hidup itu sudah lama padam dari dirinya.

Entah mati kelaparan, terbunuh atau terbengkalai karena virus dan penyakit yang menyebar ditempat tinggalnya. Sasuke sudah lama menutup mata. Ia tidak peduli, pada semuanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada dunia maupun kehidupannya. Semua orang yang disayanginya sudah pergi, menyisakan dirinya seorang untuk hidup di dunia. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan? Tujuannya membunuh Itachi telah terwujud. Semuanya telah selesai. Hanya satu yang tersisa, yakni nyawanya sendiri.

Sesuatu yang entah kenapa ia begitu takut untuk dia ambil sendiri.

Dan membiarkan nyawa itu pergi dengan sendirinya.

 **0-0-0**

"Me-menyelamatkan?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajahnya kian padam, sungguh ia tidak mengerti maksud dari Mikoto. "Me-menyelamatkan bagaimana? Bu-bukankah dia sudah terselamatkan? Uchiha-san sudah kembali kedesa. Na-naruto-kun yang sudah membawanya. Dia sudah selamat."

Mikoto menghela nafas, matanya masih berkaca-kaca. "Memang benar, dia sudah kembali ke desa. Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud. Tapi maksud kami adalah…"

"Tolong, bantu Sasuke untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya."

Suara berat itu memaksa Hinata dan kedua arwah Uchiha itu menoleh. Seorang pria muda muncul menembus dari balik pintu. Pria itu- Hinata melebarkan irisnya. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, hantu pertama yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Sosok itu hadir dengan wajah datar dan gaya stoic yang mirip dengan Fugaku maupun Uchiha Sasuke sewaktu dulu Hinata ingat. Pemuda itu mendekat dan Hinata semakin mencengkram erat tembok dibelakangnya yang membatasi dirinya untuk keluar.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Bisiknya.

"ITACHI!" panggil Mikoto dari belakang. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang dan menggeleng. Wajahnya berubah sedih, Hinata tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu kembali memandang Hinata bersama kedua orang tuanya dibelakangnya. Gadis itu semakin terpojok. "A-apa maksudnya?" tanyanya gagap.

"Uchiha Sasuke, keluarga kami yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha. Saat ini sedang berada dititik paling rendahnya." Tiba-tiba Fugaku yang menjawab. Mata Hinata beralih kearah hantu tertua diantara ketiganya. "Dia tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup." Ujar ayah Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak memiliki semangat hidup?" Hinata mengulang kalimat Fugaku. Pria hantu itu mengangguk. "Hnn. Setelah kematian kami semua… tujuan hidup Sasuke hanya untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi –Fugaku melirik anak sulungnya. Namun setelah tujuan itu tercapai, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada hidupnya."

"Itu membuat kami semua khawatir, Hinata-chan." Lanjut Mikoto.

Jadi begitu, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sedih mendengar cerita tersebut. Meskipun ia kurang begitu mengenal pribadi Uchiha Sasuke dan keluarganya, namun mau tidak mau, Hinata merasa peduli juga, karena pemuda itu adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto.

"Jadi, karena itu bisakah kau menolong kami Hinata-chan?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap.

"E-eh?"

"Tolong Sasuke agar tetap hidup. Bantu dia menemukan tujuan hidupnya." Ujar Mikoto.

"Kalau perlu, buat dia bahagia!"

Wajah Hinata mendadak blushing mendengarnya. "A-aku tidak bisa." Sergahnya cepat.

Senyum Mikoto menghilang. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun apalagi bertegur sapa. Bagaimana mungkin, a-aku yang begini –Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Bi-bisa membuatnya bahagia?"

Mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, sontak membuat ketiganya terdiam. Harapan mereka mendadak pupus. Bagaimana mungkin mereka meminta tolong kepada Hinata yang tidak begitu mengenal Sasuke? Jangankan bicara, apalagi bertegur sapa. Mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu.

Melihat kesedihan dimata mereka, Hinata mencoba memberi saran, "Ke-kenapa tidak meminta tolong kepada Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san? Mereka jauh lebih mengenal Uchiha-san. Mereka lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Aku yakin mereka pasti mau membantu."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Tiba-tiba Itachi yang dari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara. Pandangan Hinata dan kedua hantu lainnya mengarah pada Itachi. Sosok yang menyerupai Sasuke kedua itu, maju menghampiri gadis itu hingga selang beberapa langkah didepan. "Karena aku percaya padamu." Tuturnya lagi. Membuat gadis itu terkejut, "A-apa?"

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu dan juga hatimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kalau kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan Sasuke dari dalam kegelapan."

"Kau adalah cahaya yang dibutuhkan oleh adikku."

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Kepercayaan dari Itachi itu membuat Hinata berdiri dalam bisu. Ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Percaya katanya, pria itu mempercayai Hinata? Mempercayainya yang lemah ini? Selain Naruto, dia adalah orang kedua yang mengatakan itu padanya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa disengaja, bulir air mata turun ke pipinya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau belum pernah mengenalku sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa kau percaya padaku? Percaya kalau aku bisa menyelamatkan Uchiha-san?"

"Aku yang lemah ini…"

Keheningan melanda ketiganya, Itachi menyunggingkan senyum menawannya. "Itu karena bagiku… kau adalah ninja yang sangat kuat." Jawabnya di luar dugaan gadis itu, membuatnya tertegun.

"Apa kau ingat, pada hari terjadinya invasi Konoha oleh Pein? Saat itu kau maju menolong Naruto meskipun musuhmu saat itu lebih kuat daripada dirimu. Hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura Haruno, maupun jounin lainnya. Tapi kau… meskipun tahu itu berbahaya dan kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu. Tapi kau tetap maju kedepan…. Demi menolong temanmu yang sangat berharga itu." Kata Itachi. "Kau tahu, sejak itu… aku merasa kagum padamu. Meskipun kau merasa dirimu lemah. Tapi… kepribadianmu yang lembut itu, tekadmu dan sifat pantang menyerahmu, itu adalah kekuatan sesungguhnya. Dan aku merasa kau adalah ninja terkuat yang pernah ada. Bahkan melebihi Naruto maupun Pein."

"Kau sangat kuat, Hinata Hyuuga." Senyum Itachi. "Percayalah pada dirimu."

Percayalah.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, air matanya turun semakin deras. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu terharu. Ada seseorang yang percaya pada dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Karena itu kumohon Hinata-san. Tolonglah adikku, Sasuke." Itachi membungkuk. "Tolonglah dia."

Kedua hantu lainnya, Fugaku dan Mikoto turut melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami mohon tolonglah anak kami, kami bergantung padamu." Mikoto menambahkan. "Kumohon Hinata-chan."

"Kumohon."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, ada seseorang yang menginginkan bantuannya. Terlepas dia masih hidup ataupun sudah meninggal. Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah mendapatkan permohonan seperti ini. Jangankan meminta bantuannya, tak pernah ada orang yang mempercayainya sampai seperti ini. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mempercayainya. Mempercayainya pada saat ujian chunin, kalau ia bisa mengalahkan Neji, namun kepercayaannya itu terbukti gagal. Ia kalah dan hampir mati. Pada saat invasi Pein pun sama, ia tetap kalah dan berakhir dengan koma. Sejak itu tidak ada satupun lagi yang mempercayainya. Baik dirinya maupun orang lain. Namun kali ini… ada seseorang yang meskipun dia sudah tahu seberapa lemah diri Hinata, namun masih mau tetap mempercayainya. Percaya kalau ia bisa melakukannya. Akankah Hinata menolak dan mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah mempercayainya?

"Kumohon, angkat wajah kalian." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sanggup melihat orang-orang itu membungkuk didepannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih dan kekecewaan dari mereka. "Aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Hinata kemudian. Ia sudah mantap akan pilihannya. Kalau ia akan menerima permohonan mereka.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membantunya untuk terus hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Aku berjanji pada kalian. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ini adalah jalan ninjaku. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang sudah kalian berikan untukku."

Senyum Itachi mengembang, ia sudah tahu Hinata akan menerimanya. Karena semenjak peristiwa itu, harapan Itachi sudah ia gantungkan pada gadis itu. Karena itulah ia mencari roh Hinata dan membantunya kembali sadar dari komanya. Kedua arwah Uchiha lainnya langsung tersenyum lega, dan bersyukur. Tidak henti-hentinya Mikoto mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata.

Wajah gadis itu kian blushing, perasaan takut dan ngerinya pada ketiganya yang telah menjadi hantu mendadak lenyap. Berganti dengan kenyamanan. Ia senang bisa membantu ketiganya namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasa ragu. Bagaimana caranya, mendekati Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu untuk membantunya menemukan jalan hidup yang baru, sementara dirinya tidak pernah bisa bicara apalagi berinteraksi dengannya?

"Ini akan jadi misi yang sulit." Batin Hinata.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **LIGHT IN THE DARK CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE**

 **Note : Ini adalah chapter 1, semoga reader menyukainya. Terus dukung Light in the dark ya, saya sangat senang apabila, kalian memberikan review, follow dan fav terhadap fic ini. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Ciaoo ^^**

 **Lightning Chrome**

 **31102015**


End file.
